1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable sleeper for a land vehicle and more specifically to a portable sleeper which can be selectively utilized in the cab of a truck tractor or in the bed of a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The truck tractors of interstate transport vehicles are oftentimes constructed in such a manner as to provide a cab which provides a one-man sleeper. However, there are times when a driving team gets into a situation where the team has to wait a day or more for a load and if both members of the driving team want to sleep, no facilities are available.
Hammock constructions have been provided heretofore which constitute a kind of a hanging bed or couch made of canvas, netted cord or the like and such hammocks are usually suspended at longitudinally spaced points to a stanchion or other means of support. However, such hammock constructions are not readily adaptable for use with land vehicles because they are relatively pendulous in nature and do not offer the provision of a support surface which is suitable for the vehicle user.